


when beomgyu says

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, Daddykink, M/M, beomgyubaby, beomjun - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, yeonjundaddy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Onde Beomgyu é um baby mimado e mesmo que Yeonjun tentasse não conseguia falar não pra ele.yeongyu | yeonjun & beomgyu | daddy kink | nudesoobin
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 6





	when beomgyu says

**Author's Note:**

> isso aqui tá horrível mas eu prometi que ia postar qualquer coisa que eu conseguir escrever  
> se vocês quiserem ler alguma coisa pode mandar pra mim que eu tento escrever bls  
> só nn garanto lemon, pq apesar de ler mto eu nunca fico satisfeito com os meus

— Papai ? — Beomgyu puxou a blusa de Yeonjun chamando sua atenção.   
— O que foi bebê? — Yeonjun perguntou ainda olhando para os salgados da prateleira.   
— Você compra pra mim? — Colocando a caixa de chocolate na frente do Yeonjun.   
— A gente não tem chocolate em casa?   
— Mas eu queria comer chocolate agora — Beomgyu fechou a cara e cruza os braços batendo o pé.   
— Beomgyu que cena é essa? Como quer que eu compre o chocolate se você não se comporta?   
— Eu quero! — Falou meio que o desafiando.   
— Coloque esse chocolate aonde você achou, eu não vou comprar ele pra você! — falou sério apontando pra "saída" do corredor.   
— Hyung-  
— Não vou comprar. Coloca o chocolate aonde você achou ele, vai. — Yeonjun mandou pegando um salgadinho e colocando na cesta.   
Beomgyu fez bico e segurou o choro voltando pro lugar de chocolates guarda a caixinha que tinha pego.  
E ficou assim, com a cara emburrada, por um bom tempo até Yeonjun o comprar um sorvete e ele esquecer por algum tempo porque estava com raiva. 

— Papai você não vai comprar o chocolate pra mim? — Perguntou depois de sair da sala de cinema.   
Yeonjun jogava as embalagens das coisas que eles tinham dividido no lixo. — Você quer tanto assim comer chocolate bebê?  
— Muito muito muito! — fez uma cara de cachorro molhado, juntou as mãos na frente do rosto e continuou — Você vai comprar pra mim né? Por favorrr   
— Vamos lá Beomgyu   
— Você é o melhor papai que eu tenho — Ele se animou pulando em cima de Yeonjun e o apertando.   
— Eu sou o único, assim não vale.   
— Você é o melhor papai do mundo!

**Author's Note:**

> isso era para ser inspirado no "when varuca says" so que ficou meio (???) talvez depois eu tente refazer  
> mas nn tô garantindo nada  
> fav e comentário pra incentivar a escritora aqui


End file.
